Until We Meet Again
by LhotpJp
Summary: This story picks up from the end of Season 8 of Little House on the Prairie and goes on to the beginning of Season 9 because the whole thing was just so abrupt in the series.
1. Chapter 1

(This story continues on from the end of "He Was Only Twelve" to the beginning of "Times Are Changing Part 1" because the change between Seasons 8 and 9 were too abrupt.)

Caroline could not believe that James was alive. She wanted to cry and laugh and hug him close so that he would never slip away from her again. At least, it had felt like he had slipped away from her. All those days since he had gone into a coma had been torture to her, to Charles, to the whole family. It had been like a nightmare. Only it was worse than a nightmare because it was all so real. Too real to be true. Caroline imagined Cassandra's face at the sight of her brother, walking and talking again - alive again - and smiled.

Kissing the top of her son's head, Caroline could only repeat her son's name over and over again. James quietly whispered "Ma..." into her coat and held on tightly to her. Caroline wanted to stay there for ever, to savour the feeling that her son had come back into her hands again, and that she need not be afraid any longer.

Caroline lifted her head to find Charles gazing down at her and James. His eyelashes were shining with tears, but he was smiling in a way so beautiful that she wanted to stare at him forever.

Behind them, Isiah started sniffing, and Caroline knew that he was, too, crying.

And then Caroline realised that tears were running down her own cheeks, as well. The relief had been so natural and had come so swiftly that she had not even noticed it. Maybe, she thought, maybe she had known all along that James would recover eventually, and that Charles would save him, even if it meant risking his own life.

As if on queue, Charles said, in a voice barely audible over Isiah's sobbing, "What did I tell you? I told you to have faith, didn't I?"

"Yes, Charles. You did tell me, and...and I did." Caroline replied. It was half the truth.

Charles enveloped both her and James in his strong arms. They stood holding each other for quite a few minutes, until Isiah cleared his throat and said in an important tone, "Well, aren't you folks gonna go home an' tell the rest of 'em? They'll probably be worried sick by now."

Charles unwound his arms from Caroline and James and gave James another quick hug while laughing and said, "You're right, Edwards. Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

Charles drove the wagon back to the Ingalls home. Caroline kept looking back into the wagon box to check on James; probably because she was afraid that he might slip into a deep sleep again. Normally Charles would tease her for being so worried about any of the kids, but this time he let it go. He knew exactly how she felt. He was dying to get home as quickly as he possibly could, just so that he could watch James move around in front of him again.

Feeling uneasy from the lack of conversation, Charles muttered; "Poor Isiah, had to come all this way twice. Bet he expected me to come home the first time."

Caroline looked at him and smiled. "So did I, Charles. We all did. But I might have known that you were too stubborn a man to do so."

"Stubborn?" Charles repeated in mock indignation. Then he remembered how he'd acted towards his family during the days before he had taken James away. He had been so determined that he had hardly listened to what his wife and children had to say. He'd just wanted them to have faith, but the way he had acted was certainly not the right way to show it.

"Caroline," Charles said slowly, "what did Cassandra say to you the day she stormed out during breakfast?"

"She told me that she wanted to go to Laura's." Caroline replied a-matter-of-factly. "But it's over now, Charles. She won't want to go when you and James are back to normal."

"Well, I owe my whole family an apology." Charles said grimly.

"Save that until we get home, Charles." Caroline replied calmly. Charles let out a small laugh, and made the horses go faster.

As the wagon pulled up, Cassandra, Albert and Carrie came running out of the house. As soon as they saw their father, they knew that everything was all right again. Charles saw it in their eyes; the joy and the relief. As he stopped the horses and climbed down from the wagon seat, the children swarmed around the wagon like bees. James stood up in the wagon box and jumped down. Cassandra was the first to move forward to him. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Then, all of a sudden, Cassandra burst in tears. James hugged her and said repeatedly, "Don't cry, don't cry, I'm here again so don't cry..."

"I missed you James!" Cassandra cried. "I missed you so much."

"I know." James replied, and his voice was muffled because Albert and Carrie had also come over and hugged him.

Charles turned to Caroline, who was standing behind him and wiping her tears away.

"I'll go hitch up the team, why don't you go in with the children?"

Caroline nodded, and gently nudged the children into the house. Charles watched them go in with pride.

Everything would be back to normal, or so he thought. At least they were all together now.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Caroline smiled to herself as she watched Charles shave off the beard that had grown while he was away.

"Starting to look like Isiah!" Charles had grumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror. The whole family had laughed and joked and had fun all evening, and the children were already in bed. Caroline was tired as well, but she wanted to stay up so that she could talk to Charles. She sat at the dressing table and brushed her hair. Charles slipped ino bed once he had finished, and she followed him.

He yawned and said, "It sure feels good to be able to sleep in a bed." Then he turned to Caroline. "And it's even better to have your beautiful wife beside you. I missed you."

"Oh Charles." Caroline's eyes smarted as she looked back at Charles, and she suddenly realised how lonely and scared she had been all the time. In front of Cassandra, Albert, Carrie and even Laura, she had unknowingly forced herself to bury all her negatives feelings into something that seemed like a dark hole inside her, and had given much more attention to the children's feelings rather than her own. She had known that if she'd let own drop fall out, it would all come spilling out of her, and she could not bring herself to be like that in front of the children; it would only make them feel worse. Charles was generally the only person who she could confess her fears to. "I missed you too." A pause, then the truth; "I wondered if you were never coming back. I worried what I would do if you didn't come back for years. When Isiah went off to look for you, I was scared because I imagined that he would come back shaking his head and telling me that he couldn't find you." Another pause, and then; "Sometimes...sometimes I thought that you and James were both dead."

"Oh no, Caroline!" Charles' look was a mixture of sorrow and shock. "You know that I'll always come back to you no matter what."

"I know, Charles." Caroline replied. "I wasn't really thinking straight."

"Well, anyway it's over." Charles said. "And all's well that ends well."

Caroline nodded, and he hugged her close. She fell asleep in his arms, and she slept a sound sleep she had not had in weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles was woken up by the crying of his daughter Grace the next morning. He heard Carrie trying to hush her, to no avail. He rubbed his eyes drowsily and sat up. Caroline wasn't beside him.

"Caroline?" He called out softly.

"Oh Charles, did we wake you?" She appeared from the kitchen.

"No, no." He said hastily. Caroline raised her eyebrows and glanced at Grace. "Well, yes. Grace did." He admitted.

"I tried to get her to be quiet, Pa." Carrie said, overhearing. "But I couldn't."

"It's all right." Charles smiled. "It's time to get up anyway."

"Ma said to let you sleep." Carrie said, getting up and following Caroline back into the kitchen. "Ma, I want to go pick berries."

Charles smiled at Caroline's "After your father's supper is ready, dear" and swung his legs out of bed. It was nice to wake up and see the whole family again.

As Charles sat down at the table, Albert, Cassandra and James came down the ladder and went tearing across the room to the front door.

"We're late for school! Bye, Pa! Bye, Ma! Hurry up, Carrie!" Albert shouted as he ran out of the door. Carrie grabbed up her books and ran out after they with a muffled "Bye, Ma, bye, Pa!"

Then there was silence, except from Grace's snuffling.

Caroline served Charles' breakfast, and went back into the kitchen to do the dishes. Charles ate his breakfast in a matter of minutes, and took his dishes to Caroline. He noticed that she had a new jug in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, out of pure curiosity.

"The mercantile. The old one broke when I slammed it down." Caroline replied sheepishly.

"Oh."

Charles didn't know what to say. He knew he would tell her that he was sorry about the way he had acted, but somehow couldn't bring himself to do so. He felt a kind of stubborn pride that he had been right all along, that he had been the only one that had believed their son would get better. Hoping that Caroline would understand, he stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. Walking over to the window, he changed the subject.

"Have you seen James this morning?"

"Yes." Caroline looked up from the dishes. "He came downstairs with Albert and Carrie, and asked if he should go to school. I told him that he didn't have to today, and that he should see Doctor Baker first. He seemed to be pretty disappointed."

"Well, I'm glad he's back to his own self." Charles muttered and took his pipe from the fireplace.

Caroline finished the dishes and sat down at the table.

"Charles?"

"Hmm?"

"There...there's something I've got to tell you."

Charles took his pipe from his mouth, concerned.

"What is it?"

Caroline shook her head, unable to speak.

"Come on, tell me."

Rare we're the times he had seen her like this before, pale and trembling. It was always when something terrible had happened, like when the doctor in Mankato told them that their baby boy could not be saved; what could have happened now?

"Charles...Charles, we've lost this year's crop."

Charles felt his hands go numb. This couldn't be happening. He had been anticipating a normal, happy life with his family until just a few seconds ago. Now he felt like the whole world was chalking down upon him.

"What? No! How?"

"The crop was fine a few days ago because Almanzo and Albert were tending to it. It was doing so well. But I remembered that storm the night James woke up and went to check on the crop this morning before you all woke up. It was all gone, Charles."

Caroline had tears in her eyes, but Charles sprang up from his seat without even taking the time to comfort her. He had to take a look at the crop himself before judging anything. Maybe there was still hope. Little hope, but hope.

He grabbed his coat and hat and went out into the dull air. It was chilly, especially for this time of year. Wondering if this year was bound to be colder than others, he pulled his coat tightly around him and hurried to the fields.

"God."

The sight that met his eyes was disastrous. All the crops were on the ground; the whole field was level. Suddenly he remembered his second year at Walnut Grove, when there had been a tornado and they had lost practically everything. He remembered how he had decided to sell the house and to go back to Wisconsin, only to be persuaded by Caroline to stay in Walnut Grove. Eventually the old couple that was going to buy the house and farm cancelled their contract, and the Ingalls family had managed to keep their home. At that time he had been young, reckless; he had not asked Caroline about selling the farm nor leaving Walnut Grove. He would not make the same mistake again. He would ask her this time. They would talk it over.

He slowly left the field, kicking the ground as he went. All the faith he'd had during the last couple of months had completely faded, and he felt an emptiness in the bottom of his stomach. Why, God, why. Why me. Why my family. What have I done now. It was more like a pleading than a question. He wasn't young anymore. He wasn't reckless in a good way, like he used to be. He was too tired, and had no more strength to take chances and risks.

Slowly, he opened the door to the house and took off his hat.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline looked up as Charles came into the house. She opened her mouth to try to find words to comfort him.

"Charles, we - "

But Charles wasn't listening.

"I'm going to town to find some work. Likely that many folks lost their crops and there won't be too many jobs going around, it's always been like that." He said, and put on his hat again.

Caroline rose from her chair and followed him to the doorway. She smiled and forced herself to sound happy.

"Good luck!"

Charles turned round and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

And he was gone.

Caroline closed the door behind him, and let out a deep sigh. She had a bad feeling that he was not going to find any job; and if so, she knew that he would start thinking up some crazy schemes. He always had been like that so far.

Another sigh escaped her, this time without her realizing. She sat down in her rocking chair, and closed her eyes. She had never seen her husband so let down in her whole life. He would be even more shocked if he didn't find a job. Caroline couldn't think what that would do to him. She tried to convince herself that he would be alright; that he would find some kind of work and would come home pleased. He would say that they could try again on the farm next year, and that this year they would cope with what they had.

She sat there praying until the door opened and Charles came in with literally no more life in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Charles sat down heavily in his chair. He didn't even bother to hang his hat on its usual peg.

"There aren't any jobs going round here." He said dully.

Caroline swallowed. "Well, we can manage. We always have. Besides, I've got my job at the restaurant. I could ask Harriet to let me work there every day. We'll make it."

Charles shook his head. "Too many folks have left Walnut Grove, saying they can't make a living. Nobody'll be eating at the restaurant anymore. And I talked to Nels and he says that he can't help but to raise the prices at the Mercantile. I would take chances if I was younger, but I can't anymore. I'm too tired and I don't have the strength. I think we'd better leave too."

Caroline stared at him, unable to speak.

"I met some new folks who've just arrived in Walnut Grove and are looking for a home. They're staying at the hotel for the meantime and they seemed to be willing to buy the house and farm if we're moving out. They say they'll pay a pretty good price for it, too. What do you say?"

Charles looked at Caroline, who looked back at him intensely.

"Where are we going to go?" Caroline asked quietly.

"The city, of course." Charles replied. He saw panic rush through her eyes and added quickly, "Not Winoka, I've had enough of that place. I was thinking of a city called Burr Oak in Iowa, not too far from Winoka. It seems to be a small town and as far as Nels knows, there are lots of jobs going out around there."

"But Charles, you hate the city, we all know that - "

"I'm willing to give it another try, Caroline." Charles said earnestly. "I know we can do it."

Caroline hesitated. "What about Laura and Almanzo?"

"Well, they say they'll stay. It's their choice. And besides, if I were as young as them, I'd stay here too."

Caroline closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Charles gazing at her with tired eyes.

"Well, I guess..." Her voice trailed off and she sighed again. "Whatever you say, Charles."


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Caroline looked at Charles as she cooked dinner.

"Charles, we'll have to tell the children."

His reply was too short; "I know."

Caroline turned her back to him. She knew that it was hard for him, but there was absolutely no need for him to be so curt. She wasn't the one who had started talking about leaving, and she wasn't the one who had given up. She was just about as upset about leaving the town as he was; maybe more, even.

"Caroline?" He seemed to have sensed that she had gone rigid and tense. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Caroline replied with a nod. She couldn't find words to express how she felt. Part of her was inclining to forgive; another part of her would not give in.

As they all sat at the table, Charles said grace. Once they had all started eating, Charles said, "There's something I've got to tell you children."

The children raised their faces. Even Grace, who was too little to understand anything, seemed to feel the tension in the air. She put her spoon down and watched her father intensely.

"We're leaving Walnut Grove."

James and Cassandra went pale. Albert instantly flushed and said angrily; "Why, Pa? Why?"

Charles looked at his son, and quickly looked back down at the table. Caroline watched him twiddle with his spoon as he tried to find a way to answer his son.

"Albert, I can't." He replied. "The crop's all gone, we have to wait until next year, and there aren't any jobs around here. I just can't."

"But we've done it before!" Albert protested. "Please, Pa. I want to stay here. I want to go to school here. This is my home. I don't want to leave."

"I'm sorry, Albert." Charles said. "My mind's made up. Best start soon; we'll tell Laura and Almanzo first thing tomorrow morning, and pack up."

Albert turned to Caroline. His eyes were pleading, yet all Caroline could do was shake her head. Albert turned away from her, his eyes welling up. Caroline knew that all of this was crushing the children, and yet she could not find words to comfort them. They were all disappointed in her and Charles, and she couldn't blame them; she blamed herself for letting Charles give up and for letting them down.

The whole family ate in silence. Cassandra was crying with tears rolling down her face, and both James and Albert were blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling. Caroline knew that they were all shocked. She knew that they had hoped that their father would tell them to cheer up, that they would only have to wait a year, that they could start all over as they always had done.

As Caroline washed the dishes in the kitchen, Charles went outside to tend to the animals. Albert came up her and asked, "What are we going to do with the farm?"

"Your father says that some family is willing to buy it for a pretty good price."

"Oh." Albert paused. "So we really aren't coming back?"

"I don't think so. Your father has no intension of coming back, anyway."

"Oh." Another pause. "Why, Ma? I didn't think of Pa as a man to give up. I always thought he would try no matter what."

"So did I, Albert." Caroline sighed.

"So you don't want to leave?" Albert asked, with a hint of hope in voice.

"None of us do, Albert." Caroline replied as she started to dry the dishes. "Including your father."

"Then why does he do this?" Albert said. It was more of a protest than a question.

Caroline put the dish down and turned to her son. He was looking at her intensely. She forced a smile and said, "It's not easy for him, and you must try to understand that. But he is getting older, and he says he doesn't have the energy to go on like this. When you grow up, you can do as you like; build your own house and farm, and live where you want. But for now, I want you to help and support your father. He loves farming, I'm sure, but he's thinking about what's best for his family. He can't let us starve."

Albert looked like he was about to protest, but seemed to change his mind. He nodded. "Yes, Ma."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Charles and Caroline got up earlier than usual. They had decided to pay a visit to the Wilder place before breakfast; that way they could catch Laura before she went to school.

"You know Caroline," Charles said as she climbed onto the wagon seat next to him, "I have a strong feeling that she's not going to be very happy with this. I'm sure she's going to be pretty disappointed."

"She'll be alright." Caroline replied. "Besides, she has her own life to live, and we have ours. It's not her decision to make."

"What about you, Caroline?" Charles asked as he picked up the reins.

"You know I'm contented with whatever you decide, Charles." She soothed him, and tucked a hand into the crook of his elbow. He gave her a little smile, and they were off.

Laura and Almanzo were surprised to see them so early.

"Hi!" Laura said as she opened the door.

"Beth? Who is it, Beth?" Almanzo came running to the door and saw his in-laws. "Oh. Good morning!"

"Good morning, Almanzo, Half-pint." Charles said as he helped Caroline down from the wagon seat.

"We're sorry to disturb you so early in the morning." Caroline apologised. "But we have something to tell you."

"Well, why don't you come inside? I think the coffee's nearly ready. We were just about to have breakfast." Laura invited, and led them into the house. Caroline and Charles sat down at the table with Almanzo as Laura set Rose in the highchair and went into the kitchen to get the coffee. She came back quickly with a pot of coffee in her hands, retreated to the kitchen once more and brought in some cups. She set them down in front of Caroline and Charles, and settled down in her chair.

"So," Laura started. "What is it that's brought you here so early?"

Charles gave a little cough, and said briefly, "We've decided to leave Walnut Grove."

Caroline looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Her fist had balled up without her realising it.

There was a brief silence as Almanzo glanced at Laura and Laura looked back at him.

"Why?" Laura asked through gritted teeth.

Charles swallowed. "We lost our crop. I went to town to find work, but there isn't any. It's high time we moved on. Like everyone else."

"Pa, you know you can do it, you always did-" Laura was repeating the words Caroline had tried to say earlier that day, but Charles interrupted.

"No, Laura." He said harshly. "I can't. I'm not what I used to be. We've got a pretty decent deal for the house and farm as well. It's now or never. And never means we starve."

"So your mind's settled then?" Almanzo asked tentatively.

Charles paused. "Yes. Yes, it is, Almanzo."

Caroline could see that Laura was shaking. She was the one who had consoled Charles that Laura would be fine about the whole thing, but Laura obviously wasn't taking it well. She was biting on her bottom lip and staring down at her hands clasped in her lap, just as Caroline had been doing a few moments ago.

All of a sudden, Caroline came to the realisation that leaving Walnut Grove would mean that she would leave the Wilders as well. They may not see each other for quite a while; perhaps even never. After all, Caroline had not seen her own mother since she had left the Big Woods in Wisconsin.

"When are you leaving, sir?" Almanzo inquired.

"As soon as we get packed up and ready, we'll go. The sooner we leave, the better." Charles replied. He drained the coffee that Laura had set out for him and turned to Caroline. "Well, we'd better get going. We've got a lot of work to do, and Laura must also go to work."

Caroline glanced at Laura, who sat still in her chair as Charles rose. Almanzo followed them both to the door and bid them goodbye, but Laura stayed in her chair, frozen. As he helped her onto the wagon seat, Caroline saw tears in her husband's eyes.


End file.
